


In Your Eyes

by oreamilkshake



Category: STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Blind! Yerenica, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Soft! Erudian, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake
Summary: Erudian did not expect for the youngest princess of Lebovny to be blind, nor did he expect to find himself enamored whenever she wasn't.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> No, don't worry it's not angsty.

The sound of metal clashing against in each other and the groans of screams of pain encompassed the air as Erudian watched passively and with a hint of anger.

Two years ago, Lebovny has not been doing its part at its share of the Glucaman Tripartite Agreement. Erudian Lu Soledo Belgoat, Emperor of Belgoat, waited patiently for the man to correct himself but as time passed his patience grew thinner and thinner until it dwindled.

 _If something does not bend, one can only break it._ He thought as his grip on his sword tightened, red-violet eyes scanning his surroundings, ears open. Erudian had not only come to Lebovny’s small castle to attack, but to take.

Not the king, oh no. Something more precious to the King.

_A daughter. A princess._

He had heard of how he treated one of his daughters preciously like a rare jewel and if Erudian had her, he would have Lebovny.

Erudian was not a cruel man, of course. He would not bring harm to the princess. A palace that resembled her home had been built for her comforts and maids, mostly from Lebovny, has been placed there for some sense of familiarity. He would offer her the kindness that he wanted from her father and everything would be resolved.

Tap. Tap . Tap.

Erudian turned at the sound of feet hitting stone floor and saw pink hair.

_The Princess._

His eyes trained on her as his men formed a semi-circle behind him protecting him from any Lebovnyan guard or soldier that would dare to target him. Erudian was skilled in combat, had divinity that could crush a man, but he restrained himself. This was a warning to Lebovny, not a conquering act or a massacre.

Erudian stepped closer to the large pillars that hid the princess. Adrenaline sprouted in his veins as he hid beside it, not even making an effort to silence his movements to let the princess know what was bound to happen.

A sniff, a whimper.

Guilt.

Erudian shoved the feeling away and eyed the shaking shoulder of the princess. _No doubt frightened._ He pushed himself off the wall and looked down at the sight before him as her pink head moved upwards to look at him.

He stopped, his fiery blood frozen.

White and grey.

“W-Who’s there?” she cried, tears streaming down her face. “S-Sergey? S-S-Sister?” she crawled backwards, whimpering all the way. “Wh-Who are y-you?” she asked, continuing her movements backward and away from the frozen emperor. “Please,” she trembled and raised her hand as an act of mercy as she continued to sit on the floor. “Please don’t hurt me.” she cried, more tears flowing through her snowy cheeks, flushed from her weeping. “Please.”

Erudian could barely hear her as his eyes continued to watch and watch as those grey-white eyes closed as she continued to shed tears.

 _Blind._ He said to himself. _She’s blind._

An image came to his mind. A pink princess with blue eyes, blue eyes of the royal family of Lebovny. Erudian frowned, regaining himself. _How is she blind?_ _There wasn’t anything mentioning her blindness._

The princess on his feet continued to weep, shaking like a little lamb who barely knew how to walk and her eyes scrunched tight. Erudian felt a tug in his heart as he knelt down.

“Princess… Yereninovica?”

The crying stopped. “W-Who are you?”

 _So it is her…_ He thought, confirming his thoughts. He didn’t respond to her questions and grabbed her arms, forcing her to stand. There was a cry of shock before he lifted her in his arms and walked back to the castle courtyard where the fight continued.

Erudian didn’t pay much attention until he noticed that she was rigid in his arms. He heard a gasp and his focus went to grey eyes- _No._ Erudian ceased his walking. _No. Not grey._

Blue eyes met red.

 _It’s the sky._ He thought. _I’m looking at the sky._

His attention went back fully to the princess who was staring at him in shock, her wet cheeks shining underneath the sun

"I... I-I..."

Erudian blinked when the princess in his arms started crying once more and he was even more startled when she grabbed his face with both of her hands.

"I can see! I can see you!" She sobbed as she caressed his cheeks and Erudian was lost in those sky eyes that glimmered with water, reminding him of the pools in the temple that reflected the light of the sun.

"You... You... I can see you!" She sniffed as she continued to stare at his face.

_"I see you."_

His face and neck was then engulfed in a hug and Erudian snapped out of his dazed state in his fluster. “P-Princess, wait, you’re—“

“YERENICA!”

A shout and they both turned their heads to see a young brunette knight running to their direction. Erudian glared at the young man while the princess who sat on his arms beamed brightly, obviously momentarily forgetting the situation at hand.

“Sergey!” she shouted and the boy, Sergey, stopped in his running to look at her in shock. “Sergey! I can see! I can see!” she squealed and jumped up and down in Erudian’s arms.

The young man kept staring at her in shock which irritated Erudian. _Tch, this is getting on my nerves._

He sighed and turned around, walking to Ruid while the others followed him, battling off any men who tried to take the princess from him.

“A-Ah, wait—“ she protested when Erudian placed her on top of Ruid, hands on his hips gripping tightly when she screamed. “W-Wait, I’m scared! I-I don’t know h-how—“

“It’s alright, I’m here.” He muttered as he raised himself on Ruid and sat behind her. “Sit up straight and lean on me.” He told the frightened princess who immediately did as she was told, clutching to his arm tightly.

“L-Like this?” she said, turning her beautiful blue eyes to him.

Erudian was once again dazed before he shook himself out of it and nodded. “Yes, like that.” He grunted, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his chest as he turned to his men. “Belgoat troops, _RETREAT!_ ” he shouted and all the men rode on their horses, riding towards a white magic circle in the small distance inside the castle grounds.

“ _We’re going through the magic circle! Don’t fall behind!_ ” he shouted to his men.

Erudian’s eyes squinted lightly at the bright light before he noticed the princess wincing at it. He raised a glove hand to shelter her newly-returned eyes as they went through, and he could not help but quicken his heart when she pushed her body against his metal-plated one, hugging his arm tightly.

♕

And when they made it through the portal, Erudian blinked and adjusted his eyes. The weight in his arm was heavy and when he looked down, his eyes widened upon seeing the slumped state of the princess.

“Princess?” he let go of the reins and shook her shoulder. “Princess?” no response.

Erudian pushed his arm so that she would rest on his chest and shoulder. His heart sped up but it was quite unlike the one he had felt just moments ago. This one was out of panic for the young pink-haired princess.

“Princess Yereninovica?!” he called out, his name calling garnering the attention of all the men and Rosel to whom he had called for aid.

They rested her on the ground, an Imperial Flag from a banner man used temporarily as her sheet and protection from the ground. Rosel tried and tried but he would only say it only made her sleep more. Erudian had no choice but to wake and discuss what they could do while his mind and heart panicked and raced for solutions.

“Hmm…” a groan and Erudian turned swiftly.

Eyes opened to grey.

“W-Wha…?!” she sat up straight before Erudian could approach her. “I can’t see!” she screamed and waved her hands wildly. “I can’t see! I can’t see!” she cried and cried, “Mother?! Father! Sister! Sergey! Anyone!” a scream and she clutched her eyes. “It hurts! _It hurts!_ ”

“Princess.” He called out gently, kneeling in front of her and grabbing her hands to stop them from hurting her eyes. And at his touch, she opened her eyes and he saw the clear blue skies once more. Erudian stopped in his movements to stare at them.

_What on Earth…?_

“You!” she beamed, water gathering in her eyes as she went to hug him, Erudian letting her in his shock. “You! You’re here! I see you! Oh, thank Raulus!”

Erudian gulped and hid any expression when she pulled away and gave him a smile. “What did you do? How on earth are you doing this?” her smile was radiant and the tears flowing down her cheeks emphasized the beauty of it. “Thank you. Thank you so much!”

_… Has she forgotten what situation she is in?_

He released a sigh and gently pulled away. “Princess, are you alright?”

Those crystal blue eyes blinked at him and for a moment, Erudian feared that it would go away. “I think so? What happened?” she gazed and observed her surroundings. “Where are we? Ah!” her cheeks suddenly reddened and she looked down before her eyes blinked shyly at him. “W-Who are you?”

Erudian let out a small smile. _How cute._

“I’m…” _what should I say?_ “the Emperor of Belgoat.”

And just like that, those blue eyes widened in shock and horror.

“R-Right… Y-You’re… Father—“

“Father?” Erudian frowned before letting out another sigh. “Your Father is safe and unharmed back at your home, Princess. You are now in Belgoat’s border territories.”

“B-B-Belgoat?!” she stood, and let go of his hands in surprise and just like that, a white mist formed in her eyes and she paused. “A-Ah..!” she waved her hands once more. “W-Wait! Where are you? W-Wait, please don’t leave m-me.” she whimpered her last sentence and it lurched pain in Erudian’s heart that he immediately stood and held one of her hands.

Blue eyes.

Erudian frowned.

“Princess,” he began slowly as she blinked her eyes more and looked at him in confusion. “May I inquire as to how this happened to you?”

“I-I was about to ask you that.” She responded, “You kidnapped me, didn’t you?” she pouted and Erudian smiled at her.

“I did, but on my word, no harm shall come to you, Princess. You shall be treated like a guest in my Palace.”

She muttered something that Erudian did not catch but he did not ask into it. “T-Then, what about this?” she pointed to her eyes with her free hand. “This! How are you restoring my sight?”

Erudian’s shoulders slumped. “I was asking about that actually.” He pulled her slightly closer and looked down into those eyes that widened. “What happened?”

She flinched at his question before looking at the side, seeing everyone’s attention to them and looking back down. Erudian winced internally. _Ah, right._ He shook his head. _That doesn’t matter right now._

“You just fainted, Princess.” He chose to change the topic. “You were unconscious for minutes when we left the portal. Rosel, our magician, would try to see if there is any problem.” He nodded to Rosel who silently approached them.

Erudian let go and the greyness came back. He bit the inside of his cheek as she panicked. “Wait!”

But before anything, Rosel raised his hand and a spell formed. “Pardon me, Princess—“

“Aaah!” she screamed and pink hair fluttered, white eyes closed as she stumbled and was about to fall if it weren’t for Erudian near her and catching her immediately. She wept unto his chest and clutched at his cloak. “No more. That hurt, that really hurt.” She sobbed and Erudian looked at Rosel for answers.

“I…” the old man cleared his throat, “I did not try to harm her, Your Majesty. I just wanted to see her constitution.” Erudian frowned at that and glanced at the princess who slowly began to calm down.

“Then what happened? And her eyes—“

“Ah,” Rosel gave the princess a pitiful look. “I believe it has something to do with mana, Your Majesty.”

“Mana?” he inquired and could feel the princess’ head turning to the wizard and paying attention closely.

“Divinity naturally repels mana, Your Majesty, as you know. Her eyesight seems to recover at your touch. Perhaps her blindness has something to do with it. Also, her pain towards mana casting suggests some form of Mana Sensitivity.” Rosel theorised, his hand at chin in thinking.

 _Mana sensitivity?_ He looked down at the confused princess in his arms. _But she wouldn’t have survived this long if that was the case._ Erudian shook the thought away.

“We’re in Belgoat territory anyway.” He looked to his men. “We ride to the capital for now.”

♕

The princess was, a curious riding companion who asked strange questions and could not sit still. Yet, there was a hint of fondness growing in Erudian already and he didn’t mind. He would smile down as she scanned her surroundings, pointing out things he had seen and known with the excitement of a child and Erudian just let her.

 _She was blind for who knows long._ He thought as he listened to her babbling after asking questions of his love life or rather the lack of it. _Might as well let her see the world._

He didn’t let go of her hand and if he did, he made sure he would send divinity to her. She would panic at first, clinging to him and grasping his hand. Slowly though, his hand began accustomed to holding hers.

Erudian watched the sleeping princess wrapped in his cloak and using his lap as a pillow. He huffed and swept away the pink strands of hair that dared to cover her pristine face. Looking at her now, she was beautiful and with the colours she bore, almost ethereal-like.

He wondered what was going on in that head. _Was she dreaming? What about? Her family? Her home? The world she sees again?_

Guilt gripped him when he thought of her eyes. _It would have been best for her to see her family first rather than a stranger who kidnapped her._

The princess shifted in her sleep and Erudian, for some unknown reason, caressed and patted her hair. A smile came to those luscious lips as she snuggled to his leg and continued in her slumber.

Erudian watched her for more than what should be appropriate when he heard footsteps as his mind went to what Rosel had told them earlier in the evening.

Mana Maladjustment. The severe form of Mana Sensitivity.

Erudian had hoped that Rosel was right with his words of her being a rare one as she had survived to adulthood but there was still an unsettling feeling in his stomach. _She had grew up in an environment that had little to none mana at all._ He thought, caressing her hair. _But now she’s here in Belgoat. Does that mean…_

“Hmm…” the princess made a sound and Erudian stopped his movements. Silence. He continued and the smile came back.

“Don’t worry.” He said to the princess. “I’ll be with you. No harm will come to you and you will have your sight.”

_Still, in your eyes, how do you see me? Your kidnapper?_

♕

Erudian never let Yerenica out of sight, nor did he allow her to be out of his reach. When Elard came to _welcome_ him, he hid her behind his back and didn’t allow Elard’s attempts at distractions to let him step away from her. Yereninovica needed him more than Elard’s machinations to marry him.

“My, Your Majesty,” she remarked, her dark gaze pointed to his Yeni who was cowering behind him. “you shelter her so preciously one might think you’re to take her as a lover.”

_Better her than you._

“Enough, Lady Elard.” He said instead, “I’ve much to do and it’s getting late for visitors.” He said, taking Yerenica’s hand in his when he felt disturbance. Mana. He immediately pulled Yerenica in his arms and glared at her. “And you are forbidden in entering palace grounds before I say so.”

The woman flinched under his gaze, “W-Wait, Your Majesty--!”

Erudian didn’t grace her with another look or another word as he carried the shocked and trembling Yerenica in his arms. Her blue eyes were trained behind him and so he placed a hand behind her head and forced her to look at him. “No need to worry about her.”

“But she’s—“

“As I said, no need to worry about her.” He muttered before stopping where he now stood.

“?” a confused look came to Yereninovica’s face as she looked where they were. “Is something wrong?”

They were now in the garden between Bellyugung Palace and the Main Palace. Originally, he had the small palace constructed for the princess to live in during her stay in Belgoat while negotiations for the Road were discussed, but what to do now?

Erudian looked at the curious princess who blinked at him. He didn’t want to watch those blue orbs fade away.

“Your Majesty?”

He didn’t respond to her call as he turned left. “We’re alone.” He began to which she tilted her head, eyebrows scrunched.

“Yes?”

“Can you tell me now?”

“Pardon?”

“What happened?” he elaborated as he continued walking, the sun slowly setting and bathing everything in its orange and yellow light. “I didn’t want to push you for the past three days since people surrounded us.”

“Ah,” she looked down, a sad look coming to her face. “Thank you for your kindness.”

There was silence with nothing but the birds at the distance and Erudian’s feet meeting the stone path towards the palace. He waited patiently, not pushing her as he could see from her gaze that whatever might have happened, it caused great pain and distress.

_Perhaps I shouldn’t have asked or pushed it._

“There was an attack.” She started weakly and Erudian looked up to her sullen blue eyes, reminiscing of a deep blue lake that was serene yet alone. “Some faction of the nobles didn’t like how my father sealed off the road, they were frightened of you, Mother says.” She said and, perhaps unconsciously, one of her hands let go of his shoulders to touch his hair.

Erudian found that he didn’t mind.

“It was just a month or two ago. I don’t recall anymore.” A dark look came to envelop her sweet face and Erudian didn’t like it, still he remained silent as they entered the doors of the palace and he headed up the stairs, making sure to envelop her with some divinity to avoid getting hurt by the mana stones that protected the palace.

“A wizard aimed for my father and—and I had to protect him.” All of a sudden, she leaned towards him and Erudian barely breathed when she embraced his head. He stopped in the middle of the hallway of the third floor. “Everything hurt.” She said as a light sniff came to his ears. “It hurt so much.”

Erudian freed one arm to pat her back. “… You’re safe here.” He muttered. “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you.”

She squeezed him tighter. Erudian let her as a question came.

 _I wonder…_ His mind began as he opened the room next to his, _What am I to your eyes right now? A shelter? A sight-giver?_

♕

Erudian heard the whispers of the servants and the nobility as he passed by. He could hear their wonder and their gossiping even from afar. How he plans to make Princess Yereninovica his bride, his empress, how he has taken her as a lover. Erudian huffed at the nonsense and continued his way back this study and let the fools speak of foolishness.

The princess has only been with him for five days. He had been concerned on the first day as she bore no signs of waking and when she woke in the late afternoons, he sent divinity to her and those grey mists parted to let him see the ocean blue.

She was by his side in almost every hour of the day and he would watch as her eyes hungrily took in everything, from the smallest leaf in the wind to the mountains that could be seen from afar. And every time Yereninovica did those, she would tug on him and point them, asking him anything that could be asked and he would do his best to answer.

Yereninovica was like a child new to the world, and Erudian understood and let her.

He opened the study door quietly to see the sight he was expecting. A sleeping princess once again, a book in her grasp. Erudian tried to take it away as he wrapped her in more and more of his divinity, but the movement woken her and he was greeted with a smile. “You’re back.” She whispered, still drowsy from her sleep.

“I’m back.” He murmured and looked at her book. “Were you reading?”

She shook her head as she held his hand. “It was too blurry. You were too far.”

Erudian learnt that if he sent some divinity in her way, she would regain her sight, but not clearly and she would struggle and have headaches. Still, she had said, it was better than nothing.

 _You’re always grateful to anyone, aren’t you? No matter what they give._ He thought as he sat beside her. “Would you like for me to read to you?”

A gasp and a beaming smile. “Would you?”

“Hmn.” He nodded. “I don’t see any problem with that.” He stated.

Yereninovica sent him a grin before shuffling closer to him, hand wrapped around his arm as he opened the book and began to read, lips smiling when he saw how he used a yellow flower as a bookmark to where she last read before he had left her.

“ _’Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you.’_ ” He continued, “ _’My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.’_ ”

“Hmmm.”

Erudian stopped and turned his head to hers who was looking down at the pages, reading quietly alongside him. “Is there something wrong?”

“I wonder,” she grinned up at him, “do I have fine eyes, Your Majesty?”

For a moment, Erudian was lost in those fine eyes. Eyes that drowned him, eyes that made him fall from the sky, eyes that one could stare at forever. He smiled. “You have very beautiful eyes, Princess.”

Yereninovica’s face reddened as if she wasn’t expecting for him to answer like that. A sniff before she pouted at him. “Flatterer.” She said, hiding her face on his shoulder. “Continue reading.”

Erudian huffed a laughter, knowing that with his words she would be embarrassed. _Still, I did it anyway._ He remarked to himself before continuing his reading. Yet, as he read, the question came.

_What am I to your eyes?_

♕

Erudian watched her write a letter with one hand while the other held his. He could see the greetings she was making, asking for her father’s health, her mother’s, her sister’s pregnancy and if they were all safe and well. He watched and waited until she finally mentioned being able to see.

**_The Emperor has given me some of his divinity which allowed me to see temporarily. Oh, Father, everything is so beautiful! I had forgotten how the sky looked like. People would say that my eyes would look like the grand blue but for me, it’s so different! It’s so beautiful, so free._ **

He tightened his hold on her. _She does not have confidence with her appearance._

Indeed, whenever they would encounter a noble who wanted to greet them while they were out for a walk in the gardens, she would greet them shyly, ducking her head or hiding behind Erudian. Still, Erudian could not ignore how she was gaining confidence slowly. He invited Clarisse Iven to accompany the princess whenever he was not able to do so and had Diego be there to give her some divinity.

She was shy when it came to questions about her sight and only ever confided with him. Erudian tilted his head to the woman writing beside him.

_What am I in your eyes? A confider?_

♕

Erudian was getting ready for bed when a knock interrupted him from entering his bedsheet. He sighed and opened the door, eyes blinking when he sees Yereninovica and her handmaid. She wore a night robe over her sleeping gown and Erudian refused to let thoughts come to his mind. The princess squinted and relief filled her features when Erudian reached out to hold her hand.

“Ah,” she smiled, “I can see.”

Erudian smiled softly. “Is there something you need, Princess?” he asked and was about to dismiss the maid when he remembered it was late in the night.

“It’s just a silly request, but,” he waited as she shifted nervously, embarrassment lacing her features. With a small smile from the maid, she sighed and let out the words she wanted to say. “I was wondering if you can let me see the stars?”

Erudian blinked. “The stars?”

“I…” she bit her lower lips and played with his hand. “I haven’t seen the night sky in so long. I wanted to see.”

Sympathy and warmth came to him as he opened the door wider and allowed entry for her. The maid blinked at surprise when Erudian beckoned her in as well. He gestured for a guard in the hallway to join. He didn’t want more rumours to come and he would be damned if any of those reached Yereninovica’s ears.

As the maid and guard waited inside the room, Erudian gently pulled her to the balcony and watched as awe and wonder came to that beautiful face making it shine underneath the moonlight. Her eyes, those beautiful, beautiful eyes, shined and sparkled like the stars above them.

“Oh, it’s been so long!” she jumped up and down lightly with glee. She pointed at a certain direction but Erudian didn’t follow her finger. “Look! Look! That’s the Swan! Cygnus! I always find swans pretty!” and this went on and on, Erudian watching her as she pointed out the stars, telling him if she liked them or not, even telling him of the stories that laid behind the stars and he listened to each and every word that came out of her.

“So, you see? That’s why, even if we’re far away from each other, the stars and skies we’re looking at will be the same. We are underneath the same sky after all!” she turned to him with a beautiful grin. “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Hmn.” Erudian nodded, unconsciously stepping close, eyes never wavering from her. “It’s wonderful.”

“Oh!” she gasped before taking his cheeks into her hands, forcing Erudian to lean down. “Your eyes!”

Erudian blinked in surprise with her actions. _My eyes?_ “Is there something wrong?”

“No.” she shook her head. “They’re so pretty at night!” she giggled and Erudian huffed.

“Pretty? Is that what I am in your eyes?”

“Yes!” she said, leaning closer to him and Erudian stopped breathing. “A pretty and handsome gentleman who brought light to my eyes.” She said softly, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. “The man who gave me so many things, the man who saved me.” her eyes wavered and they concentrated back to his. “Your eyes… They look like… they’re… glowing.” Her voice grew smaller and smaller and then nothing. Everything stopped.

Red eyes meeting blue underneath the moonlight.

 _They’re bluer…_ He thought as he drew closer to her. _They’re more beautiful._

Erudian could hear his heartbeat in his ears, fast, pounding, but calm. His face was just an inch away from Yereninovica’s.

“Your Majesty…”

He kissed her lips right there and his heart rejoiced when she kissed him back, lips reciprocating. Her lips were _glorious_. Soft, warm, and sweet. _Just like her._ She was nervous, inexperienced, and shaking but the more time their lips moved with each other, the more steady she became until they were in sync.

They pulled away and the only word that Erudian could describe the beautiful, ethereal, and gorgeous lady before him was dreamy.

Yereninovica blinked at him before smiling shyly, teeth biting her lower lip as Erudian wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands on his chest. “There’s… actually one more thing I want to request.” She said and Erudian lowered his head, their foreheads meeting.

“Anything.”

“I want to see the sunrise too.” She rubbed her head on his chest. “I hope you won’t mind?”

The corner of his lips turned upwards before he pressed a kiss against her forehead, the skin his lips met burning as she blushed. “I’ll let you see all the sunrises and sunsets from now on.”

A smile was once again given to him and Erudian thought that at this moment, the moon shone brighter than the sun because of it.

“You really are such a gentleman.”

Erudian took the opportunity once more. “Is that what I am?”

“Hmmm?” she said, pressing more to him and Erudian played with the strands of her hair behind her back.

“In your eyes, is that how you see me? Not a kidnapper?”

She pulled away, blue eyes blinking at him in horror. “I have never thought of you as such!” she grabbed his hands quickly and gave him a determined look.

“Erudian Lu Soledo Belgoat,” she started and Erudian’s eyes widened as she said his full name, “you listen to me right now.”

“Prince-“

“You took me from my home, yes, but you also gave me the world. You gave me my sight back. Never, in my eyes, have I ever thought of you as my kidnapper. In my eyes, you are the most caring, gentle, kind, thoughtful, and handsome man I have ever met and seen.”

Erudian smiled at her before dropping another kiss to her lips.

He didn’t care what others might think. How the maid and guard who no doubt could see them would think. He didn’t care that they were outside and anyone could see them and declare things that he might or might not agree with. Erudian thought that for now, none of them mattered to him.

_All that matters is who I am in your eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MONTHSARY RAAAAWR leave some kudos and comments cuz y not~~~


End file.
